


Don't care who's watching

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Fluff and Crack, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 13:56:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1860519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Skye opens the door, hurriedly proofreading through her paperwork to make sure everything is in order.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>"Hey, AC, can you-"</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>She looks up, and the words die in her throat. After a silent, terrifying moment, she forcibly closes her mouth, performs a smart about-turn, and briskly marches out of the office, closing the door behind her.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't care who's watching

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dazzledfirestar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/gifts).



> Prompt: What S.H.I.E.L.D agents do on their holidays.

Skye opens the door, hurriedly proofreading through her paperwork to make sure everything is in order.

"Hey, AC, can you-"

She looks up, and the words die in her throat. After a silent, terrifying moment, she forcibly closes her mouth, performs a smart about-turn, and briskly marches out of the office, closing the door behind her.

"I'll get it back to you in half an hour, you'd better be decent!" she calls out, and, since this is AC she's dealing with, the response is prompt, and only slightly breathless.

"Thank you, Skye. I'll be expecting you."

"In two hours, maybe!" calls out another voice, lower and gruffer, with the barest hint of a Midwestern accent.

Skye barely stifles her snort, and makes the snap decision to loiter around for a while longer. Hey, it's not like AC lets down his guard every day, after all.

" _Clint_."

"What? You know you love it," the voice drops even lower, a sultry cadence that, even distorted through a layer of metal, manages to send shivers down Skye's spine. "Besides... weren't you the one who told me to come down to Pennsylvania in the first place?"

Skye hopes the hand she hurriedly claps to her mouth muffles her giggle.

"Shut up."

"Make me."

When she hears something that sounds suspiciously like kissing, followed by a breathless moan, Skye hightails it out of there with a little smile.

 

It takes Phil nearly two hours to finally set foot inside the lounge, only to be greeted with a slow clap from May. "You know you've got stains on your shirt, right?"

Phil hurriedly pats himself down, quickly inspecting his suit, because even though he has another three in the same cut and color (which Clint finds amusing, for some reason) he's particularly attached to this one-

"Aw, shirt, _no_ ," says Clint, wiggling out of the t-shirt stretched across his broad shoulders. He flings it away before crossing his arms over his chest, looking exceedingly pleased with himself. "I guess we'll have to go back to your room and find me another one."

At some point, back in the years where Phil still pretended he wasn't attracted to Clint Barton, he would've done his absolute best to ensure his gaze remained clinical and assessing rather than lustful. Now, he shameless ogles the sniper, letting his eyes roam over the tempting arch of Clint's neck, the strong lines of his shoulders, the narrow taper of his waist, the lines of his obliques, leading directly down-

Phil snaps his eyes back up to Clint's face, because continuing along that path leads to crumpled ties and febreze-scented offices, only to be met with a soft smile.

It takes a moment for Phil's brain to come fully online again. Clint-smiles are the _best_.

"Where's Skye?"

"I've taken the liberty of submitting her paperwork myself, as the only unoccupied senior agent," Melinda wiggles her eyebrows, and Phil gulps, because that is, quite frankly, _terrifying_. "Then again, we're on vacation after all, so I've sent her off to the hotel with the other kids and I've taken the liberty of requesting another week's leave from Fury for the entire team."

Phil blinks, touched. "Thanks, May."

She tsks. "Vested interest. You're not the only one who sleeps with an Avenger."

Phil looks at her, and then at Clint, who looks just as worried as he is.

"You mean-" he starts, but Clint is already dragging him away.

"If it happens, it happens," he hisses. "I just want to be happy when the world explodes from Nat and May being in close proximity with each other."

Phil seconds that motion.


End file.
